Moonlight Sonata
by Alanis Strife
Summary: AU. YAOI! Sequel to Devil's Trill! Zack gripped at his chest as the music continued to play, trying desperately to keep his strange sudden urge to howl at bay. Angeal notice the effect his playing had on him and smiled. Angel/Zack & Seph/Cloud
1. Part 01

**Title:** Moonlight Sonata  
**Fandom:** FFVII  
**Pairing:** A/Z (with some S/C love in the beginning)  
**Rated:** **M**ature (so anyone under 18, get the Hell out now!)  
**Summary:** AU. YAOI! Sequel to Devil's Trill! Zack gripped at his chest as the music continued to play, trying desperately to keep his strange sudden urge to howl at bay. All the while Angeal never moved his eyes away from him, daring him to let it out.

**Warnings:** Vampires, Werewolves, bondage, YAOI! a bit of drama, Minor Cissnei bashing (Honestly I like her, I only did this for the plot! DX), Some Zack/Cloud fluff (strictly platonic), OOC-ness (though I really did my best to keep them in character! Except for Cissnei.), misspellings, And my own brand of pervertedness. ENJOY! XD

**A/N:** HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I almost didn't think I'd get this done in time, damn school. Also, I'm addicted to Pokemon X. I really wish FanfictionDotNet would let us pick 3 genres. Because this is technically a Supernatural/Romance/Hurt/Comfort fic. It didn't start off this way when I planned it. Blame Beethoven.

I had to upload this in 3 parts because I felt that it would be _WAY_ too long to post it as the one-shot that it is. So all the information above and the disclaimer applies to the whole story, and I'm only posting it once here in the first chapter.

**Disclaimer:** If I did own the rights to FFVII, we would have the remake by now. Or at least an anime adaptation. Do we have a remake? Anime? No? Then I DO NOT OWN.

* * *

***~*~*~*~We start off with a LEMON, you're welcome~*~*~*~***

"AH!" Cloud keened as he pulled desperately at the handcuffs that restrained him to the bed. You'd think being a creature of the night now would mean he'd be strong enough to break the minor restraining device. But unfortunately for him, these handcuffs had just enough silver mixed into the metal to hold him in place without really hurting him. Not that he really wanted to get away.

"Say it Puppet." Sephiroth said as he turned the speed down on the vibrator that he had earlier inserted into his blond's ass. Sephiroth waited patiently for Cloud to collect his thoughts so that he could answer his master. After panting for a couple of moments, Cloud opened his lust consumed eyes and replied. "Dammit Sephiroth...ah ha... You know I don't like those sort of thi-INGS!" The last part of his sentenced turned into scream of pleasure and frustration since Sephiroth turned the vibrator up again.

Oh! If only Cloud could come. Damn the infernal cock ring! Sephiroth smirked at his lover, he knew that his puppet wouldn't be able to resist for much longer. The silver vampire kissed his progeny on the forehead, as he sensually moved his hands up the boy's sides and began to play with his nipples.

Sephiroth rubbed the hard nubs with his thumbs in a circular motion, before he pinched/twist/pulled at them painfully. Cloud cried out desperately. Tears fell from his eyes as yet another orgasm had been denied. He broke, and his resistance crumbled away.

"YES MASTER!" " 'Yes Master' what?" "Yes Master! I- Cloud'll go to Angeal's performance with Master! Cloud will do _ANYTHING_ to please Master Sephiroth! Cloud will be a good puppet!"

Sephiroth's smirk morphed into a sinister smile at his lover's words. It never ceased to amuse him how Cloud would begin to talk in the third person when he became this consumed by lust and euphoria.

The silver vampire unhooked the handcuffs and removed the vibrator from within Cloud so that he may thrust his own hard member into the golden vampire's ass. Another cry of pleasure/pain came from his puppet as he struck the prostate on the first thrust. Sitting up with his boy in his lap, Sephiroth spoke into his ear.

"Puppet, there is _nothing_ you do that does not please me. Now drink."

Sephiroth moved Cloud's head to his own neck and felt as Cloud bit down and consumed his blood. When Cloud had finished his meal, Sephiroth proceeded to pound into the younger man.

"Ah! Master p-please let Cloud puppet come!" "Very well." Sephiroth bit down on Cloud's neck as he removed the cock ring. Cloud roared in pleasure as his orgasm was finally released. A few moments later, Sephiroth also released his seed deep within the blond's core. Licking the neck to seal the wound, Sephiroth laid Cloud down on the bed.

After roughly ten minutes had passed and Sephiroth had cleaned the both of them off, the silver vampire lay in the king sized bed with his lover in his arms. "You know... I hate when you do that." Cloud said half hearted-ly. "Mate with you?"

"No. I _love_ that. I hate it when you push me to that point where I talk in the third person. I find it both annoying and humiliating." "Well I find it both adorable and satisfying. It lets me know I'm doing things right." "yea, and that I'll agree to anything." "hum. That to."

***~*~*~*~LEMON over~*~*~*~***

***~*~*~*~Time skip to next day~*~*~*~***

Cloud stumbled across the university court yard as he made his way back to his dorm room. It was the morning after his and Sephiroth's latest date. Glad for both the fact that vampires apparently can still venture out during the day and that he remembered to leave a txt message for Zack about not coming back the previous night. When he entered his dorm he was met with an unusual sight.

Zack was laying on his bed. While that in and of itself is not strange, it was that Zack was starring blankly at the ceiling with the most absolute miserable expression on his face. "Zack?" Cloud called hesitantly. Said male listlessly moved his head to face his blond spikey counterpart.

"Oh. Hey Cloud." "What's wrong?" "Sigh. Cissnei dumped me last night." "What?! No way!" "Afraid so." "Why? You've been nothing but the perfect gentleman to her." "Apparently, that's the problem." "huh?" Zack huffed as he sat up in his bed, Cloud moving to sit beside him and began to run his fingers through his roommate's black spikes for hair.

"I don't know what happened chocobo. Cissnei and I were really close and doing great then; Last week we started making out. I was so sure that that night would be the night when..." Zack began to blush at whatever it was he was about to confess. Cloud used the hand he had in Zack's hair to bring the slightly older teen closer to himself and have him rest his head on his shoulder. Zack willingly leaned into the comfort his best friend was offering.

"I tried Cloud, I really did. For the most part things were normal and then, nothing." "Nothing?" "Yea, as in _nothing_." "Oh... OH!" "I was so embarrassed! Cissnei tried to tell me that it was okay and that these things happened. But she was laughing the whole time!" Tears started to gather in Zack's eyes. Cloud tensed up, knowing that if he didn't like what Zack had already told him, he was going to **hate** what he heard next.

"Then last night I was walking home from work, since it was such nice weather out I decided not to drive, when I walked by Professor Hollander's house. And there he was standing in his front door with Cissnei... Kissing him!" The tears began to flow. "I waited until Hollander went back into his house and Cissnei made it down the street a bit before I called out to her. She just turned to me and acted like everything was fine, like she didn't just cheat on me! I asked her what the Hell, and she told me that we were threw. And then she tells me that if I tell anyone about her and Hollander, she'd tell everyone that I 'have a limp dick'!" Zack clutched his friend as if his life depended on it, Cloud welcomed the poor distraught male into his arms. And held him until he fell asleep.

Cloud felt terrible for his best friend. Zack was the kind of guy who always wore his heart on his sleeve. So for him to go through such a heart break...

Cloud's eyes began to glow with a poisonous green light and his pupils slitted like a merciless feline predator. He felt his smartphone vibrate and, knowing it was Sephiroth, he answered his sire.

"_Cloud are you alright? I can feel your blood lust through our bond._" "I'm fine. But the bitch who just took a sledge hammer to Zack's heart won't be." Cloud proceeded to tell his beloved of what he just learned.

***~*~*~*~On Sephiroth's end~*~*~*~***

Sephiroth was quiet for a few moments. Well, he needed to teach Cloud how to hunt properly anyway. His darling puppet couldn't feed strictly from himself forever. "Very well. Why don't you invite your friend to come with us tonight? Angeal can watch over him after his performance..." A cold and deadly smile took over Sephiroth's face. "And while they are busy, we can grab a bite to eat." He just knew Cloud was shivering in both anticipation and delight on his end. "_Okay. We'll see you tonight. I love you._" "I love you to Puppet." With that they both hung up.

"What was that all about?" It was Sephiroth's guest and one of his best friends, Angeal, who asked the silver vampire that question. Angeal was a rather tall, though not as tall as Sephiroth, man with large muscles. Yet he never looked burly. At the moment he was dressed casually in a dark blue tee shirt and black jeans. His black hair just barely reaching below his neck at it's longest point, and slight stubble on his chin.

"It would seem I no longer have to worry about Cloud's aversion to drinking blood from a human. Though I wish it was not at his friend's expense." "What happened?" After Sephiroth got his friend up to speed, Angeal couldn't help but sigh. Did young humans seriously have no honor these days?

"So, you need me to keep Zack occupied while you and Cloud hunt the woman down? You do realize that while she's getting whats coming to her, I don't exactly approve of you using the situation to your advantage like this. Yes, Cloud shouldn't only feed from you. But to manipulate his feelings like this..." "You can not feel what he feels right now Angeal. Like me Cloud has few friends, perhaps even less than I, and the ones he does have he is very protective of. If someone or something hurts them, it causes him pain as well. So when this woman humiliated and broke Zack's heart it was as if she had slighted against Cloud personally. I am not manipulating his emotions. Cloud _wants_ to hunt her down and teach her of the consequences of when you harm a vampire and what he thinks is his."

Angeal was silent as he took in what Sephiroth reviled to him. It wasn't every century you could get the vampire of their covenant to talk so much. Let alone to reveal such sentiments. Genesis was going to be sorry that he missed out on this moment.

"If it makes you feel any better, Cloud and I won't kill her. Just feed a little and scare her with a nightmare." Honestly, Angeal wasn't sure if that made him feel better or worse. But under the circumstances...

"Alright. Just don't take too long when you do."


	2. Part 02

***~*~*~*~Later that night~*~*~*~***

Zack pulled at the collar of his dress shirt. He hated having to dress up so fancy. A glance to his left told him that Cloud liked wearing a tuxedo about as much as he did. Why were they getting all dolled up again?

Oh yea, Sephiroth was dragging his boyfriend to a piano concert being performed by one of the man's closest friends. And Cloud was dragging Zack along because **A)** misery loves company, and **B)** Cloud thought it was a good idea for Zack to get out for a night on the town instead of sitting like a heartbroken lump on his bed. Personally, Zack also thought it was unspoken reason **C)** Cloud and Sephiroth wanted Zack to keep Angeal company after the performance while they find a little private corner at dinner.

How ironic was it that they were going to dine at _La Shin-Ra_, Cloud's old job?

The two of them were waiting outside of their dorm after Cloud had received a txt message from his silver haired boyfriend that he would be there in few minutes and to wait for him outside. So now everyone that was also outside the building could see them. And boy were they staring. '_Hurry up Sephiroth!_' The chibi version of Zack, that lived in mentioned boy's head, whined.

At 7:40pm on the dot, a black stretch limo pulled up in front of the dorm. Both collage students sighed in exasperation. If this was a manga or anime, you would have been able to see the large sweat drop that had formed on the backs of their heads. "Well..." Cloud piped up. "At least he's picking us up in the small one."

A man dressed in a fancy chauffeur uniform exited from the driver's seat and opened the door for the two of them to get in. Cloud got in first, Zack was about to get in when a voice stopped him. "Zack?"

Oh shit. _Cissnei_.

"Oh! uh, Cissnei! What are you doing here?" "Well I thought we could talk, Zack. I'm sorry about last night. You just caught me at a bad time. Where are you off to all dressed up, and traveling in a limo? Nice." Zack saw the look in the ginger woman's eyes. It was the same look she had when she kissed Hollander. A look that said "_I want something from you, so I'm going to seduce you._" Zack was about to answer her when Cloud interrupt.

"Zack we need to get going or we'll be late." "Right! ah, sorry Cissnei. But I got to go, big plans tonight!" "Okay Zack, call me!" She waved him bye as he got in the vehicle. Zack was so flustered that he didn't notice that there was more than just him, Cloud, and Sephiroth in the limo.

"Zack is it?" Zack jumped a little and turned to see that he was sitting beside a guy he never met before. The man appeared to be a few years older than himself. His raven black hair was slicked back with the exception of two locks of his bangs that were framing his face. The man had a bit of stubble on his chin and was wearing a dark navy tuxedo with a black dress shirt underneath. Zack moved to see that the person he was sitting beside of had soul piercing blue eyes with just a tinge of grey. In short, the man was beyond handsome in a rugged way.

"Yes! I mean, yea my name is Zack." He held out his hand. "Zack Fair, nice to meet you..." "Angeal Hewley." Angeal took Zack's hand in his own, but instead of shaking it, he gently kissed it. Zack could have sworn he felt something short circuit in his head as his face erupted in a blush.

Yes, Zack has said that he's bisexual. However the truth was that of the six people he's ever dated, he's only been with two other guys. The rest of the time it was girls. And those two times with guys? It was Zack who was on top. But something about Angeal was making Zack curious about life on the bottom.

Angeal was truly captivated by the young man before him. He looked good, to say the very least, in his stormy blue-grey suite. His so-black-it's-blue hair was spiked in a charming way. His violet-blue eyes, even though full of pain now, was bursting with life. And the X-shaped scar on his left cheek only served to enhance the boy's beauty. '_I bet there is quite the story behind it to._'

If he was honest with himself, Angeal wasn't looking forward to distracting the young man when he had been asked to by Sephiroth earlier in the day. But only agreed to because it was not often that the silver vampire asked for a favor. Now, however, Angeal was anticipating his alone time with Zack.

Through out the whole ride to the concert hall, never once did Zack and Angeal break eye contact with one another. Cloud and Sephioth shared a conspirator y gaze between each other. Things were going better than they had expected.

"So it's you we're going to watch perform?" "Yes, though I admit being a pianist was not my first choice in careers. I'm actually a home contractor by trade." "Really? Then why play the piano at all, let alone hold a concert?" "Blame the piano thing on my mother. The dear woman decided that her rugged country boy should have at least a small bit of culture. So she encouraged me to learn the piano. This concert is actually a benefit fundraiser for an organization that helps people with low incomes rebuild their homes after disasters strike. Like that hurricane that hit last year." "That's so cool!" Yes, Zack and Angeal were getting along just fine. Zack had even forgotten about Cissnei after a short while, and was acting more like his normally energetic self.

It was a shame when the ride came to an end and they had to go their separate ways for now. Angeal made his way backstage while Zack, Cloud, and Sephiroth made their way to their seats.

Zack was wriggling around in his seat like the puppy that he was. Chatting a mile a minute with Cloud who was just patiently listening to his best friend talk about anything and everything, mostly about Angeal. "So is it safe to assume that you have a crush on my friend Zackery?" Sephiroth teased. Zack suddenly stilled and went wide eyed as his face yet again broke out into a blush. Thankfully it was at that moment that the lights dimmed and the curtain began to part.

A man on the stage bowed to the audience as he introduced Angeal. The spot light shifted to said man and without any word to the crowd, he began to play.

Zack's breath became stuck in his throat at the music that flowed from Angeal and his piano into the air. The young man didn't know what song the pianist was playing, nor did he care. It was just so beautiful. Time seemed to somehow both stop and speed up during the performance. Before our hero knew it it was the final number of the night. He vaguely heard someone say that it was Ludwig van Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata".

For a brief moment, Zack and Angeal locked eyes.

_Images began to form in Zack's mind of a large raven furred wolf with blue w/ grey-ish tinted eyes roaming through a forest in the middle of a late autumn/early winter night. The full moon was large and shined brightly behind the wolf. Zack could feel the pleasantly chilly wind dance over and around his body, inviting him to join it._

_ The wolf was now standing a few feet away in front of Zack, it's eyes staring into the boy's very soul. It let out a haunting howl into the air, then resume it's gaze at Zack._

In the real world, Zack gripped at his chest as the music continued to play, trying desperately to keep his strange sudden urge to howl at bay. Angeal notice the effect his playing had on him and smiled. Angeal could feel his inner wolf call to the young man.

_Back in Zack's mind, he dropped to his knees. The wolf bellowed another soul shattering cry, and this time Zack could not hold back. Before he realized what he was doing, he took a deep breath and began to sing along with the other worldly creature._

Angeal's eyes widen minutely, he was the only one who could hear Zack answering his wolf call. Warmth spread through his chest as he realized what this meant. He had found his mate! Who would have though it would be the fledgling's, Cloud, best friend? Perhaps it was a small world after all? Or perhaps there was a thing called destiny?

Finally the song came to it's end. the final notes hanging in the air before fading away. The pianist stood up and moved to the front of the piano before taking a bow. It was the noisy roar of the audience, as they clapped and cheered, that finally broke Zack out of his stupor.

What just happened?

"Zack, you alright?" Zack turned to see the face of his concerned friend. "Yea. Fine." He replied, still sounding far away. Sephiroth watched the exchange with a raised eye brow. Well this was interesting. Cloud was about to call out to Zack again when his beloved placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Zack is fine Cloud. Let's go find Angeal and leave." "But-" "Trust me. Nothing's wrong with him. Angeal will take very good care of Zack. Now come along, we have plans of our own tonight, _Puppet_." Cloud couldn't fight the shiver up his spine if he wanted to. The blond vampire nodded his head as he helped the still dazed Zack to his feet and steered him to the back stage area.

It wasn't until Zack saw the cause of his trance did he snap out of it. "Angeal!" He yelled happily as he glompped the ruggedly handsome man. Angel tensed for a moment so that he and the puppy wouldn't fall over. But afterward he wrapped his arms around the young ravenett. His inner wolf softly growling in content.

"Angeal, I'm afraid something has come up that requires mine and Cloud's attention. Could you see to it that Zack returns home safely? I'll leave you the limo." "Sure, no problem." "Thank you. Puppet?" Cloud took hold of Sephiroth's right arm as the man lead him away from the two dark haired men.

Zack sighed as he looked up to his new crush. "Do we have to go to _La Shin-Ra_?" Angeal gave him an indulgent smile. "No, but do you really want to go back to the dorms now?" "No. I'm just not hungry, and I can't stand the people who eat there anyway. Bunch of stuck up stiffs." "Ha ha. Well the night is still young... Why don't I take you to someplace special?" "Someplace special? where?" "You'll see, _Puppy_." Why did a shiver, albeit a pleasant one, just shoot up Zack's spine?


	3. Part 03

***~*~*~*~An hour or so later~*~*~*~***

Zack marveled at the huge mansion that was located at the end of the driveway that he and Angeal were currently traveling on. The limo stopped in front of the entrance way and the chauffeur moved to let them out.

"You live here? Man the home contractor business must be good to you." Zack said. Angeal chuckled a little before he explained. "Actually Sephiroth, a friend of ours named Genesis, and myself live here. Oh and Sephiroth's family when they are in the country. Last I heard Lucrecia had convinced Vincent and the boys to take a vacation in Gold Saucer. I'm sure that made Vincent very happy." Angeal muttered that last sentence. Sure that by now those three hellion brothers of Sephiroth are, if they haven't already, driving the quiet man insane.

Boy are they going to be surprised when they meet the new members to their covenant.

"So you guys are housemates then?" "We think of each other more as a...pack, but yes. Genesis is currently out of town performing Loveless with his theater troupe. So right now it's just me, Seph, and Cloud when he's over." Angeal continued to make idle chit chat with Zack as they made their way to the "backyard"

"Oh...Gaia" Zack breathed as he saw the forest, for there was no other word he could use to describe the huge garden. "You like?" "No, I LOVE!" The young man practically flew to the forest opening. He noticed that the entrance to the massive garden was made by two trees that stood across from each other and had their main branches arched together. Zack marveled at the strange fruit growing from their limbs.

"Dumb apples." "huh?" "The fruit on the trees. Their real name is the Banora White, native to my and Genesis' home town. But most people called them 'Dumb apples' because they always grew at the most random times of the year, and one could never predict when that time would be." "Do they taste good?" "Try one for yourself."

Angeal reached up as he and Zack were conversing, and plucked one of the apples to hand to Zack. Zack looked at it warily at first before taking a bite. It was sweet! Way sweeter than anything he was used to. After he swallowed his bite, he felt Angeal gently took hold of his chin and moved his head so that Zack was now eye to eye with him. They stared for a moment before Angeal moved to lick the left side of the young man's lips. "You had a little juice there."

Zack didn't know what came over him. However he suddenly felt far too hot and he went limp in Angeal's hold. All Zack felt like doing was submitting to the larger male. To bare his throat. But why did he feel this way? His vision was hazy when he opened his eyes- when had he closed them? -and found himself locked in Angeal's gaze.

"Angeal I... I don't understand... What's..." "Shh. It's okay pup, this is suppose to happen." "It is?" Angeal picked Zack up and began to carry him bridal style deeper into the woods. "Yes it is. You saw the wolf earlier this evening, answered it's call?" It took Zack a minute for the words to register in his hazy mind, but when he did he nodded in the agreement.

"That was my inner wolf. It was testing you earlier, seeing if you would howl back. And you did. That means we are meant to be mates." "...Mates?" Zack was trying to focus, really he was. But with the way Angeal was holding him, the way the man's scent invaded Zack's nose, was making it really difficult to. Another wave of heat coursed through Zack's veins and he moaned.

***~*~*~*~LEMON ALERT!~*~*~*~***

Angeal found what he was looking for, a small opening in what appeared to be a pile of large stones. And not a moment too soon if the moan from Zack and the amount of mating pheromones were anything to go by. Sweet Minerva! He knew his inner wolf would send the boy into heat, but he didn't expect it to happen so quickly! He thought that he'd have a little more time to properly explain things to Zack before instinct overwhelmed them both. Thank Gaia it wasn't a full moon tonight!

Angeal entered his private den and gently laid Zack on to his pile of furs. "Zack? Please listen to me." The spikey haired male faced his soon to be alpha. "There is something that you have to know. I'm not human. I'm what you humans call a werewolf. The way you're feeling now? It's because my inner wolf recognized you as it's destined mate. the wolf has released pheromones that is forcing your body to go into heat. Zack I'm barely in control of myself and my honor won't let me take you while you are in this vulnerable state. I'll seal you in here tonight and wait outside. Hopefully your heat will pass in the morning and we can talk more about this then."  
The now revealed wolf-man turned to leave when he felt Zack take hold of his wrist. Angeal had admit he was impressed with the boy's grip, it was pretty strong given the circumstances.

He looked to face Zack and was shocked by what he saw. Though still a little hazy around the edges due to the heat, Zack's eyes were clear and full of determination. "Not... the wolf..." Zack panted. "What?" Zack swallowed and continued. "I don't want you right now because the wolf is making me or whatever you say it's doing. I want you because _I_ do! Gaia ever since I first laid eyes on you I've felt like with you nothing can hurt me. And I've been in a lot of pain lately Angeal." Angeal wisely decided not to tell Zack that he already knew about the heartbreak right now. "I was touched by your music long before I heard the wolf's song. I'm sorry I'm not pure but... I've _never_ submitted to anyone before. I want to submit to you. Please Angeal." Tears were flowing from Zack's eyes at the end of his speech.

Angeal could feel his resolve crumble. He could also feel himself partially transform. His teeth were now bigger and sharper, claws more prominent. His ears had morphed into that of a wolf's and his tail manifested. If he didn't get out of here soon...

**"Zack, you don't understand! Once we mate, we're mated for life! You'll be transformed into a werewolf like me, you won't be human anymore! I can't do that to you! Not until you've had enough time to think about it and decide for yourself, with a clear head, what you want!"** Angeal growled. Honor truly was a heavy burden.

Zack didn't give up though. _He_ wanted this. _He_ wanted Angeal! So he quickly ripped off his suite (Sorry mom!) and striped himself naked. Angeal's eyes were all but literally hanging out of his head. Zack managed to turn his body so that he was now on all fours, moving his head so that he can bear his throat. He whined as he felt yet another wave of heat wash over him. "Please... alpha..."

That did it.

The last of Angeal's resolve collapsed as he gave into instinct. After all, if his beta was willing, who was he to go against nature? Shredding what was left of his own tuxedo, that had already started to come undone at the seams because of his partial transformation. (Sorry Gen!) He had already made it clear that this was as far as the transformation was going to go to his inner wolf. Thankfully the furry parasite agreed.

Angeal mounted Zack, forcing the younger male to lower his front a little more than his rear. "Yes! Please!" Zack hissed. Angeal managed to scrap together enough sanity to give Zack a final warning. "I'm sorry puppy that I didn't properly prepare you. I promise it will only hurt at first, and next time will be a lot better." Zack nodded his head.

Angeal sunk his teeth into Zack's left collar bone as he thrusted into the boy's virgin entrance. Zack's shrike of pain allowed Angeal to gain a little more control of himself. '_Maybe this_ wasn't _such a good idea after all._' Zack thought.

Angeal allowed Zack a moment to breath, to adjust. He began to gently rub his hands along Zack's torso. Massaging the beta to help him relax. It felt like it took forever, but eventually Zack did loosen up. "Okay." He whispered. Angeal slowly moved out a little, pausing when Zack tensed. Then with as less force, and much slower, than before entered again.

They continued this same pattern for a short while. Finally it seemed that Zack had adjusted enough for Angeal to pick up the pace a bit. Gradually the pain faded for Zack and he began to feel pleasure. "Deeper..." he panted. Angeal obliged and then Zack screamed again. Only this time it was not because of pain, but because his alpha had found that special bundle of nerves.

"There! Again!" The alpha wolf growled as he complied with his mate's request. He thrusted into the beta without restraint. Making sure to hit the prostate every time. The noises Zack made in pleasure were sounding less human and more animalistic, until all he could do was howl his euphoria. Angeal sunk his teeth in deeper and growled something that sounded to Zack like '**Come Puppy!**'

And come he did.

Zack arched his body as he howled his orgasm for all of nature to hear. In the back of his mind, Zack felt as if the base of Angeal's cock was swelling. '_no, not swelling._ knotting.' Angeal was knotting. Just as the knot entered Zacks tight ring of muscle, Angeal released his mate from his bite and howled his own release and triumph from claiming the beta.

Both men collapsed into the fur pile. Angeal gently cuddled his mate closer to himself. "I'm sorry I was rough." "It's okay, I wanted it." Though it wasn't long before Zack groaned and began to squirm. "Are you _still_ cumming?" "Yea, it's a canine thing. You'll get used to it." Zack yawned then replied. "Okay, good." He maneuvered himself so that he could kiss his new alpha. "Goodnight my mate." "Sweet dreams Puppy."

***~*~*~*~SAFE TO READ~*~*~*~***

The next few days went by really fast for Zack. After he and Angeal left their den, which only happened after the elder werewolf explained a few things and... made it up to Zack for the rough treatment he got during his first time as uke, the two made it back to the main house.

Angeal and Zack entered into the kitchen where they saw a half naked Cloud sitting on the counter with a still, if only just barely, clothed Sephiroth drinking from the blond's neck. The vampires didn't seem to notice the werewolves just yet so they got an eye and earful of Cloud's flushed face and pleasured filled moans.

"Dammit Cloud! I just got out of heat!" Zack shouted with a mischievous smile. The vampires immediately froze in their actions. "Really Seph, that's the counter I prepare all of the food on!" Angeal scolded. Sephiroth removed his fangs from his puppet and turned to glare at one of his oldest and closest friends when he was pushed out of the way by a werepuppy.

"Cloud guess what? I'm a werewolf now! Well actually I won't be a true werewolf until I change under the next full moon, but close enough! And Angeal and I are mates now! I was mad at first when he told me you were a vampire and that you kept it a secret from me. But after he explained that as a vampire you couldn't reveal that fact to anyone human unless you intended to either turn them or killed them, I forgave you!"

How Zack said that in one breath was a mystery to all but him.

"I'm glad that things worked out for you Zack and that you've forgiven me. By the way, you don't have to worry about Cissnei anymore." Zack tensed at that and stared at his best friend with wide eyes. "Why? What you do?"

The smirks that crossed Cloud's and Sephiroth's faces were _not_ reassuring.

Angeal came up behind his mate and wrapped his arms around him. "Don't worry puppy. Sephiroth promised me that he and Cloud wouldn't kill that woman. Just scare her a little."

* * *

**AN:** Finally it's done! Again, sorry for posting it in 3 parts, and for making Cissnei a bitch, and for torturing Zack. I'm not sorry for cock blocking Sephiroth at the end there!

I hope everyone enjoyed this fic. I may do another with Genesis in it someday. But I still don't know for sure who I'll pair him up with. I have a vague idea. But the person I have in mind is NOT from FFVII, and I think would technically be considered a crack pairing.

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**_


End file.
